


SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #9 "Latum Alterum."

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Comfort, Family Relationship - Freeform, Hurt, rescue from curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: Scarla is still adjusting to living her life free from the people that controlled her for so long.One night in an effort to understand her feelings she wanders into an overgrown part of the manor gardens and finds something unexpected
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: SPG monster verse AU : Right Choices





	SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #9 "Latum Alterum."

SPG monsterverse one shot: Latum Alterum. 

Scarla is still adjusting to living her life free from the people that controlled her for so long.  
One night in an effort to understand her feelings she wanders into an overgrown part of the manor gardens and finds something unexpected

So again  
Thanks to my peeps!  
Illy and Snoops  
Amber and Aala belong to illy  
Dex, Sprocket and Specter belong to Snoop  
Pearl belongs to me!  
SPG and all characters belong to the awesome bennetts and co  
This is only for fun no profit intended! (Tho kudos.. Those are mine and my girls!)  
Thanks again!

___________________________________________________________________________

It was the late afternoon and the rest of the family still slept.  
He big brother and sister,  
Her niece and Nephew. 

Her cousins Sprocket, Pearl, Dex, And Specter, as well as her more grown up cousin Amber. Also the two sweet lil babies that were growing like weeds, Cosmica and Albert.  
All of them tucked away sleeping peacefully, happy and un haunted at least for the moment. 

So Scarla didn’t want to disturb any of them.  
She wanted them to be happy and have good dreams, even if she wasn’t able to just yet.  
The night before had been a lot of fun. 

She loved playing with Sprocket, and just being able to be herself without anyone telling her that her magic, so in her blood that it just came naturally like it did with her older brother, was wrong. 

So while she was back home, and was happy. There were many years of mistreatment at the hands of infernal that she now had to cope with.  
It was happening but sometimes it was a lil slow, and this afternoon was one of those times. 

So not wanting to wake up any of the family, and just wanting to be alone to sort out her thoughts, she had taken off on a walk through the massive gardens out back of the house.  
The property went on for a good while, and thanks To Jon, the trees and woods around the house were just as lush and healthy as the gardens. 

In some places it was hard to tell where the woods began and the gardens ended.  
Trails from the gardens extended into the woods and kept on going into the deepening green.  
IT was calming and soothing to her, she had memories of this from her earliest childhood.  
These dark green trails where she had, as a tiny girl ran wild and free.

Part of her still wanted to do that. To play, to enjoy life.  
The bigger part of her still bowed sometimes to what had been put into her poor head. 

But no, now no one controlled her. She was back in the loving arms of her family, safe and surrounded by love.  
If she wanted to run down these trails, she could.

Jon had made them very safe, and the place was crawling with Dragons and Werewolves.  
So with a last glance back over her shoulder in the direction she had come from, she turned back into the green and took off head long down the path she was on.

It felt so good to run.  
It felt like she was flying, like she was free.  
Like she could run like this for hours, just her and nature, and never ever get tired. 

So that’s exactly what she did, ran deeper into the woods and gardens until she was finally exhausted. Tired, smiling and happy, not really caring at this point if she would be able to get home, because she had gone in a straight line, never getting off the path.  
So all she had to do was turn the other way to get home. 

Eventually when she did become tired she stopped running and moved over to the side of the path where something was overgrown in the bushes. It looked like an old log or something, and looked sturdy enough to sit down on.  
So she sat down on it and leaned back, tired but feeling so good from just being able to be free. 

What she turned out to be sitting on was a very old stone wall, maybe there for 100 years or more. Deeply overgrown with vines and plants, all together a delightful place to stop and take a rest.

It was a simple and fun thing to do, enjoying her freedom. Completely at ease and happy with her life.  
So the lil witch never saw what happened next coming. 

She was in the crook off the wall and a larger part of the structure, that may have once been a house, curled up and loving the night air, when she heard it. 

“HOWDY Partner!” A loud voice with a bit of an old west accent said. 

Which promptly startled the crap outta the witch girl and sent her tumbling off the wall and back into the house.  
She wasn't hurt and landed on a soft pile of leaves, but when she rolled onto her side she saw it. 

A very odd looking plant, a flower of sorts.  
Surrounding it was an odd almost shadow like being.  
It was this odd being that was talking to her. 

She blinked her large hazel eyes at the flower and stared a bit more, then cautiously asked, “Umm I..I’m sorry.. D...did you talk to me?”

“A big mouth don't make a big man missy,” It said back, “But yah darlin i did. Sorry for the cowboy quotes.”

She sat up and looked at the shadow. “No no that's ok..are you..a flower?”

The shadow seemed to shrug, “I dunno darlin,” It told her softly, “I been like this for so long I don't really remember any more.”

“Oh …” the lil witch trailed off, “Well I guess if you are the flower that means yer stuck here huh?”  
“Have been for years Darlin,” The shadow person told her, “I don't even remember my name at this point.”

“how…”Scarla blinked at this being, “Do you remember how you got here?”

“Sorta darlin,” They said, “I was helping a lady get away from … some.. Thing.. “ The shadow shook its head and walked around a bit, but never far from the flower, “I helped her get away, But I think whatever the thing was musta got me. When I woke up that flower was growing there and here I was.”

She blinked up at him again and looked very sad, “Maybe i can help you? There might be some people in my family that might know how to set you free.”

She could tell the shadow was smiling at her, “You got magic darlin, i can see it in yer eyes. I think there was magic in my family, I didn’t want it but I knew it was there. Maybe they can help. Can you find yer way back to your family from here?”

Scarla Stood up and nodded, “I can, it's not far away. I just have to go back to the house, it might take longer to get out here once the sun goes down. Are you going to be ok all alone here?”

“Darlin I've been alone here for so long I almost don't know any other way to be,” The shadow smiled at her again, “But if you can find some way to bring someone back to me and help …”

She finally smiled back at him, “I promise i will do my best to bring someone to help you ok? I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

The shadow nodded and the lil witch turned and clambered back out of the walls of the old house and then headed back in the direction of the manor. 

She had apparently run farther away from the manor house than she had thought because by the time she had returned it was almost full dark and everyone was starting to wake up.  
All of her cousins, and other relatives stirring and going on about their lives. 

She was met at the door by Sprocket and The rest of the Gang. 

“Scar?” The Pretty Silver naga asked her as she ran into the back door of the house, “What's got you so worked up? You ok?”

She smiled at her cousin and grabbed the naga’s hand, “ You have to come with me Sprock! I found something out in the woods! There…. There’s an old house out there and there’s … Something.. Someone stuck there! I need help getting him free.”

Sprocket blinked at her cousin and smiled, “That old stone house about two miles back? I never went in it but it's a cool place, not much left by now I bet. But you said something was there?”

Scarla nodded, “Yes! He’s trapped and we have to figure out how to help him! We can't leave him there Sprock…”

“Ok ok,” Sprocket smiled, “Lets go get everyone else and then go see, between You, Me, Pearl, Dex and Specter, one of us has to be able to figure it out.”

“Thank you!” She hugged the silver naga back, “Should we get David and Bunny to? This person knows what magic is.. We might need more magic than mine to get him free.”

“That's not a bad idea,” Sprocket motioned deeper into the house, “Let's go round everyone up and see what we can accomplish.”

Ten minutes later the whole party of young people from Sprocket, to pearl to the wizard twins, were headed in the direction of the back door.  
Only to be caught in the middle of it by Spine and Aala Finally coming back down to join the family.

Aala had been having a particularly bad day, memories and the past had been tormenting her horridly. So when she spotted all of the young people in the house looking like they were on a mission, she instantly clued Spine onto it.  
A few more minutes later and they had caught up with them at the back door.

“Sooo so wait,” Spine held up his hands, “Lemme get this straight, There’s a… Something…”

“Shadow person,” Scarla told him.

“Shadow person,” He agreed, “Trapped in that old house out back? Well ok...granted none of us ever went out there so it makes sense none of us would have known. How’d you find him scarla?”

“Ahh well i wasn't sleeping too well so i went exploring and literally ran into him.” She replied, “He says he got trapped there helping someone. We have to see if we can get him free.”

“That's wonderful of you Scarla,” Aala smiled at that, needing something positive after her upsetting day, “I think we should go with them Mi Amor. At the very least we can find out more details.”

Spine nodded and smiled, “It's possible there are things on this property that Even I don't know about, it is that old.”

Aala continued to smile and took his hand in hers while all of the young people grinned or giggled and headed back into the garden and forest to find this Shadow Person that Scarla was talking about.

Half an hour later she had led them to the remains of the stone house and when they all peeked in, indeed there was a shadow person connected to the strange flower like plant growing in the middle of the structure. 

Scarla pointed at it, “See it's a weird almost flower, the top part is red, but it's got thorns all over it.”

“Ooh!” aala had to smile at seeing that growing in the middle of this place, “That's a cactus sweetie. “

“A wha?” Scarla blinked at her.  
“A plant with those thorns on it,” She smiled, “They protect it. Tho i've not seen one like this in …”

Aala trailed off as she stared at the lil red and green plant.

“My love?” Spine asked, “are you…?”

“Hmm? “ She blinked and turned to stare at him, “oh.. Oh I'm ok.. I just haven't seen this plant in a VERY long time Mi Amor. I .. I didn’t even think they would grow here.”

Spine smiled at her, “Things tend to have their own mind about what they do around here. Let's take a look.”

Spine walked into the house and the shadow stopped and looked at him, “well hey there partner, yer a tall one arentcha?”

“I suppose there is that,” He smiled at the shadow, “So we're here to help these kids try and get you free. Is there anything you might remember that can help us?”

“No not really I just…” The shadow trailed off and stopped as he stared.

Aala had just walked into the structure and the shadow person was staring at her, “Well… I’ll be.”

Aala blinked and turned to look at the shadow person, something somewhere in the back of her mind tugged at her, there was SOMETHING familiar there. 

“Lil lady,” The shadow told her, “ I never thought I’d see you again!”

Aala froze, tho distorted by death and time, she knew that voice from long ago. A hero of the wild west that had helped her. Helped her escape from Charro and allowed her to get away while he went down in a fight he knew he’d never win. 

There had never been any romantic connection to them, but he helped people. Was as she believed a great hero. A brilliant person, a fine marksman, and someone that had dedicated his life to protecting others, like she had once she was free of infernal.

So her mouth dropped open and her eyes popped wide, then she blurted out that name from so very long ago, “REX?” She stepped closer to the shadow, “REX MARKSLEY?”

Suddenly aala looked around, as the past snapped into focus.  
Long before the manor had been built.  
Long before Jon came and turned this place into a lush forest. It had been on the edge of the desert and had been a farm belonging to her Friend who was this great hero.  
Like the Walters when they came here, attracted to this place because of its lines of power.

This was the ranch she had come to, wanting to see if she could help him, asking for his help in saving yet another soul Charro wished to steal.  
The person had been saved, the soul freed to go on to the next life.  
But Charro had tracked them back here, wanting bloody vengeance. 

Rex, her friend and fellow hero had told her to run, As the Dark Phantasm descended on his ranch and tore it and him to pieces.  
Even tho he was unable to claim the Soul of Rex Marksley, he had been able to bind it to this place with his power. 

As all of this ran through Aala’s head the shadow person reformed into himself, a handsome old west cowboy with a wide brimmed white hat, shirt, and all of the touches. 

“Aala,” He smiled, “You remember me… that.. Thats my name isn't it? Rex.”

Aala nodded and felt her anger at Charro rise, this man had been her friend, only wanting to help her. Then that vicious bastard had bound his soul to this place, callously placing it inside a cactus seed and leaving it there for nearly two hundred years. 

“Yes!” She told him warmly, “Now how do we get you out of there? Did … did that creep tell you?”

“Only if my family pulled up the cactus Aala,” He said, “But … I ain’t got no family any more, they’d all be dead by….”

“Hey gimme yer jacket David,” She heard Scarla say.  
Then turned in time to see the lil witch wrap the cactus in the younger wizard’s jacket and give it a good hard tug.

“NO SCARLA DON'T…!” She reached forward to try and stop her, when Aala saw what had happened. 

The moment the witch girl snatched the plant out of the soil, The spell holding Rex to that place was gone. He was still a Ghost but took on a more solid appearance and looked around. Looking at his hands and then looking at the structure.

“Aala…” He looked at her. 

“See if it worked Rex,” She told him. 

He looked from her, To The girl Scarla and then back to the part of the structure that had once been the door. A few steps later he was out of the old house and standing out on the path, slightly translucent as any respectable ghost would be, but free from the curse that had kept him bound to this place for so long. 

“How?” he looked at Scarla,” You.. you must be related to me somehow Darlin.”  
A lil more solid now he was able to come over and give the Witch girl a hug, “Thank you darlin! Thank you so much!”

Scarla and the twins beamed at him, Then she reached over and grabbed the Ghost Cow boy’s hand and took off dragging him to the manor.  
All of the other young girls and young men giggling and laughing as he was carted away. 

Spine stood there and smiled after him, “ you know I WAS about to comment on the resemblance.”

The side of Aala’s mouth quirked up, “Notice that did you? I assume he wasn’t one of yours?”

“No,” Spine shook his head, “I was still back east at the time.”

Aala snicker, “Let me guess, Salgexicon was out west at the time?”

Spine tried very hard to look innocent for his cousin, “I really have no idea what your talking about my love.”

She grinned back, “Five bucks says Salgexicon is about to get another talking to right about now.”

“ You think?” Spine grinned back, “So you knew him?”

“A very long time ago Spine,” She replied, “He helped me save a soul Charro was about to steal, he was a very good man.”

“Well,” Spine told her, “Perhaps he’ll stay around. We have never had A ghost before. Or perhaps he’ll move on when he’s ready. I am glad he was able to help you my love. I know you are going through a lot right now. But I believe this is something you needed, “He hugged her to him tightly, “Someone to show you how good you were. Bad people don't face down someone like Charro simply to save a soul. “

“That helps mi amor,” She held him back, “That helps more than you can know. But I still have a lot of darkness to confront in my past.”

“I know my love,” He snuggled her into his arms and pressed his cheek into the top of her hair, “But it's about balance my darling. I think the light outweighs the dark by far, and I will keep on telling you that until you believe it too.”


End file.
